Alojamiento para dos
by Ring.Black
Summary: Un gran percance en su economía, deja a Draco Malfoy, junto a su hijo Scorpius, en la calle. Devastado, solo y perdido, tomará la única salida que tiene para salvarlos: Potter; cuestionándose por qué siempre tiene que ser Potter quien lo salve. Slash: Drarry.
1. Potter, al final del túnel

**Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus parsonajes me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. **

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Potter, al final del túnel.**

* * *

—Tome asiento, señor Malfoy —señaló el abogado, indicando la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

Draco, tieso y callado, se sentó lenta y elegantemente sobre la silla tapizada de color bordo que combinaba con el despacho hecho de madera oscura y muebles tapizados del mismo color. Odiaba los trámites judiciales; principalmente porque le hacían recordar todos esos años que estuvo de acá para allá luego de la guerra, tratando de no ser enviado a Azkaban. O de quedar en la calle; en cualquier caso, ambas opciones eran malas. Y ahora, ahí estaba, observando como su abogado lo penetraba con su mirada fija y seria, sabiendo que eso sólo podría traerle malas noticias.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo encontró? —preguntó Draco, tratando de disimular su impaciencia.

La cara demacrada y lastimera del hombre lo dijo todo.

—Lo sentimos, señor Malfoy, su padre no dejó nada —sentenció—. Le darán tres días para empacar todo lo que usted necesite. El Ministerio pondrá Malfoy Manor a la venta y…

Pero ciertamente el rubio ya no lo escuchaba. Lo único que rondaba en su mente era que todo se había acabado; había puesto tanto empeño, tanto trabajo y esfuerzo porque no le sacaran sus cosas, su casa, su herencia; había tratado por todos los medios darle un lugar seguro a su hijo, Scorpius, lo único que le quedaba en la vida y lo único por lo que merecía luchar.

Maldijo internamente al desgraciado de su padre; no se terminaba de creer que el viejo no hubiera hecho un testamento, ¿acaso no había pensado en él o en su nieto? ¿Siquiera consideró la posibilidad de dejarle algo? ¡Por Merlín, era su padre de quién estaba hablando, su adorado padre! No había sido ayer cuando se había enterado de que estaba terminalmente enfermo. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que él, junto a su hijo, se estuviera quedando en la calle? Porque sí, Malfoy no tenía nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un trabajo, porque los negocios que atendía su padre no contaban debido a que no le pertenecían; todo lo que poseía, era propiedad del jodido Ministerio -hijo de puta- de Magia. Para colmo, se tenía que sentir agradecido de que le concedieran tres días para desalojar, ¡tres días! ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué haría?

La desesperación comenzó a embargarlo y la realidad de la situación también: no tenía a nadie a quién pedirle alojamiento. Su madre había muerto hace meses en manos de algún resentido; en base a eso, su padre había enfermado gravemente de manera terminal; su ex esposa, Astoria Greengrass, vaya uno a saber dónde estaría, y con la familia de ella, se llevaba muy mal, pues sostenían que él fue, es, y seguiría siendo un asqueroso Mortífago; sus amigos, muertos o en Azkaban; y sus ex compañeros del colegio con los que se había llevado bien, de ninguno sabía nada. Estaba perdido. Solo, sin casa, sin dinero y con un hijo de seis años.

Solo. Sin casa. Con un hijo.

Las manos le temblaban cada vez que pensaba en esas tres cuestiones. Decidió no aparecerse, estaba demasiado alterado como para concentrarse, así que comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, ya que algunos todavía tenían la manía de querer hechizarlo, hacia el Caldero Chorreante para utilizar la Red Flú hasta Wiltshire. Iba con la cabeza gacha, algo estúpido y extraño de su parte, cuando chocó con alguien.

—Fíjate por donde vas, idiota —gruñó el rubio.

—¿Malfoy?

_¡Oh, mierda! ¿De todos los magos en el mundo, justo él? ¿Justo ahora?, _secuestionó Draco mentalmente, sintiendo las repentinas ganas de maldecir a quién sea y lo qué fuera —preferentemente, al intento de ser humano que tenía frente a él—, ¿podía tener peor suerte? ¿Podía la vida odiarlo tanto? Sí, efectivamente, sí podía. Potter estaba parado frente a él, estúpidamente sorprendido, horriblemente vestido, con las mismas gafas anticuadas de siempre, y con un perro muerto en la cabeza de color negro, que se hacía pasar por cabello. Sí, el mismo Harry Potter, el mismo hombre-con-más-suerte-en-la-puta-tierra-que-vivió. 

—Ahora que ya confirmaste lo obvio, Potter, ¿te importaría soltarme? —espetó Draco, aunque lo cierto era que no sentía ganas de empezar una discusión con él.

Draco notó que Potter se sorprendió por un segundo cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, su mano estaba cerrada alrededor de su pálida muñeca. Como si se tratara de fuego, retiró la mano rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño; acción que molestó a Draco. Pero, como bien había dicho antes, estaba demasiado agotado como para discutir o insultarlo, así que dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse y alejarse del ex Gryffindor.

—¡Espera, Malfoy! —Lo llamó el moreno. El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, irritado.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —preguntó, fastidiado. Había tenido un día largo, ¿qué el destino no podía dejarlo en paz?

Potter carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sorprendido de nuevo, como si jamás se hubiera esperado que Draco se detuviera.

—Yo… bueno, sé que nunca nos llevamos bien en el pasado y eso, y que hace mucho no nos vemos tampoco…

—Sigues remarcando lo obvio con tu elocuencia, Potter —Lo interrumpió Draco, apretando el puente su nariz. Creyó escuchar un "_tranquilo, Harry, no debes golpearlo", _pero decidió ignorarlo—. ¿Hay algo que en verdad quieras preguntar?

—Bueno, yo… ¿te sucede algo? —preguntó Harry, al fin.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de confirmar que no había escuchado mal. Por extraño que pareciera, el hecho de que Potter fuera el único que le preguntara si estaba bien lo enfureció más. ¿Harry Potter, su enemigo del colegio, el chico que le había hecho la vida imposible, el que tenía la culpa de todas sus desgracias, le estaba preguntando si le sucedía algo? ¿Justo _él_? Al parecer, hoy la vida se había levantado decidida a joderle por todos lados, era evidente. Sin embargo, aunque Draco deseara desahogarse con alguien, no iba a mostrar debilidad o vulnerabilidad frente al idiota de Potter; nunca, antes muerto. Menos sabiendo la perfecta vida que llevaba su némesis y que resplandecía todos los días en el chupaculos del diario _El Profeta_: había logrado ser el jefe de Aurores; se había casado con la comadreja y había tenido tres comadrejitas, seguro que con pecas hasta en el trasero; tenía más casas y propiedades de las que podía contar y hasta sabía que tenía un perro llamado Sirius. Q_ue originalidad,_pensó Draco, en su momento, con sarcasmo.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter.

Después ya no supo más nada del cara rajada y no se detuvo a esperar la reacción de este. Había logrado llegar a su casa y se había tomado, mínimo, unas tres botellas de whisky de fuego, teniendo la borrachera de su vida y despreocupándose de todas las obligaciones que, al cabo de tres días, ya no serían su responsabilidad. Incluso se olvidó de que su hijo probablemente estaría observándolo desde la puerta de su estudio.

Como todo niño, Scorpius tendía a hacer preguntas, algo que irritaba de todas las formas posibles a Draco, sobre todo cuando tuvo que contarle que tendrían que irse de Malfoy Manor y tuvo que explicarle más de siete veces el por qué no podría empacar todos sus juguetes. Cabe destacar que, como buen Malfoy, el primogénito armó un escándalo terrible, alegando que tendrían que hechizarlo, si querían sacarlo de SU casa; porque era suya y de su padre, no del tonto ministerio —como había aprendido a llamarlo de tantas veces que había escuchado a Draco hacerlo—. Era comprensible, el pobre niño sólo tenía seis años y no contaba con nadie más que con su padre, el cual lucía un semblante triste y demasiado notorio para su gusto; al niño no le gustaba la situación y por eso reaccionaba de forma berrinchuda y dramática. A Draco no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

—¿Puedo llevar mi dragón volador, papi?

—Por enésima vez, no, Scorpius; cuanto menos cosas llevemos, va a ser mejor.

—¡Qué malo eres, papi! ¿Por qué ya no me quieres?

El rubio mayor suspiró. Otra vez el puchero y la frasecita manipuladora que utilizaba su hijo cuando no se le concedía algún capricho. Era el tercer día; hoy mismo tendrían que irse y Draco no había conseguido ningún lugar al cual acudir. Estaba igual que cuando recibió la fúnebre noticia: perdido y solo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su hijo que tendrían que dormir, probablemente, en la calle? La sola idea le aterraba.

—Lo siento, papi, no llevaré al dragón, pero ya no llores, ¿sí? —Escuchó la dulcecita voz de su hijo, mirándolo preocupado. _¿No tendría que ser al revés?,_ se preguntó Draco.

Le extrañó que su hijo dijera que no llorara, pero lo cierto era que, cuando tocó su mejilla, las lágrimas estaban ahí. ¿En qué momento se había sobrepasado? ¿Él, que era experto en ocultar emociones? ¿Un Malfoy, un ex Slytherin, llorando? El recuerdo de sexto año, con su rostro reflejado en el espejo, cubierto de lágrimas, atravesó su mente. La situación sería casi igual, si no fuera porque ahora estaba llorando su propia sentencia en la que él mismo, de algún modo, se había metido y que no era por él por quien lloraba. No, claro que no. Lo hacía por Scorpius, porque le había fallado; porque no tenía nada para darle; porque lo haría miserable. ¿Qué clase de padre se era cuando uno le fallaba a su propio hijo?

—¿Terminaste de empacar? —preguntó Draco, tratando de sonreír. El menor asintió, mirando con una mueca resignada los juguetes que no podía llevar consigo—. Vámonos —dijo, tomando la pequeña manita.

La cuestión era: ¿a dónde? Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso. Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, pero como estaban próximos al invierno, dentro de dos horas oscurecería; de todas formas, probaría encontrar un lugar medianamente habitable. Odiaba pensar en sí mismo como un sin hogar, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿a dónde irían los que no tenían un techo donde acogerse? ¿Habría algún lugar dónde los recibían como pasaba en el mundo _muggle_? No es que supiera mucho de ello tampoco; simplemente recordaba a su antigua profesora de Estudios Muggles hablar de eso una vez con un chico con padres _muggles_. ¿Habrían creado algún lugar para desamparados? ¿Por qué mierda no averiguó antes?

Comenzó a caminar por las afueras del barrio: todas mansiones caras de renombre, calientes y aseguradas. Tal como creyó que era la suya. Cruzaron la última calle, mirando por última vez lo que un día fue su hogar, y Draco los desapareció a ambos hasta Hogsmeade. No tenía ni un knut en el bolsillo, era verdad, pero no perdía nada con preguntarle a los empleados si podían pasar la noche allí. El primer lugar al que recurrió fue, a su parecer, al más higiénico y donde posiblemente se apiadarían de ellos: Las Tres Escobas, propiedad de Madame Rosmerta. Esperaba que la mujer no le guardara rencor. Dejó a su hijo en la entrada, asegurándose de cubrirlo bien con un hechizo desilusionador

—¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó ella, estupefacta— ¿El mismo que utilizó la maldición _imperius_ contra mi? Tienes que estar bromeando. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Lo que tienes es lo que te mereces! —Le ladró, echándolo, sin darle la posibilidad de explicarse.

Bueno, sabía que había un 99,9% de probabilidades de que lo echara de esa forma. Lo que sí no se esperaba era que todos lo echaran de la misma manera, bajo distintos insultos y agresiones. Se alivió de que su hijo no presenciara nada de eso, sabía lo sensible y susceptible que se ponía cuando a él lo trataban mal. Transitó el lugar una vez más, con aire taciturno, de la mano de Scorpius, quien ya se quejaba de que le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, hasta que chocó contra alguien.

—Creo que se nos está haciendo costumbre —dijo esa voz, _esa_ maldita voz, con un deje de burla y fastidio.

—Potter, tanto tiempo sin vernos —comentó Draco, tratando de sonar irónico. ¿Por qué siempre que se cruzaba con Potter tenía que sonar tan cansado?

—Sí, desde la última vez que me mandaste a la mierda —puntualizó el Auror.

Draco se encogió de hombros; después de todo, no tenía nada que objetar, tenía razón. Sintió un ligero tirón en su brazo: se había olvidado de que Scorpius estaba ahí y miraba recelosamente a Potter, el cual lo miraba de vuelta, excepto que con curiosidad y una casi insultante sorpresa. ¿Qué el Gryffindor idiota tendía a sorprenderse por todo? Puso los ojos en blanco ante la impaciencia de su hijo por ser notado.

—Scorpius, él es _Harry Potter_, un ex compañero del colegio —resumió Malfoy, pronunciando despectivamente el nombre y apellido; no era su culpa, era un acto reflejo.

—¿Él es el mago estúpido al que siempre culpas, papi? —preguntó el niño, inocentemente.

Tanto Draco como Potter se quedaron helados; no es que al primero le importara mucho que el moreno supiera que todavía lo insultaba, sino porque lo había tomado desprevenido su comentario. Él creía que su hijo no andaba cerca cuando Draco, frustrado porque no le salían bien las cosas, tendía a calmarse insultando al renombrado héroe mágico. Lejos de toda reacción esperada por Potter, tales como enojo, indignación o protesta, el muy idiota se carcajeó en su cara.

—Vaya, tienes un hijo muy especial, Malfoy —Le dijo, con una sonrisa de retrasado bailándole en los labios.

Draco sintió ganas de mandarlo al carajo otra vez; sin embargo, se contuvo gracias a que Scorpius estaba presente. Bueno, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Potter; faltaba sólo media hora para el anochecer y tenía que ir a revisar que las bancas de Londres _muggle_ fueran lo suficientemente cómodas para dormir. A lo qué tuvo que llegar. Casi no controló las ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

—Si no te importa, Potter, nos tenemos que ir —dijo, pasando por al lado del Auror, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero papá, ¿a dónde iremos? ¡No podemos ir a casa! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a _Potter _—pronunció Scorpius, tratando de imitar el tono despectivo que su padre usaba al decir el apellido— si nos podemos quedar en su casa? —reprochó el infante.

Un bozal, eso tendría que haber comprado Malfoy en vez de miles de juguetes para el niño. Se giró rápidamente para apreciar la cara confusa de Potter. _Oh, vaya, así que tiene otra expresión que no sea la de sorprenderse_, se permitió bromear Draco consigo mismo.

—Malfoy, ¿es cierto? ¿En verdad no tienen a dónde ir? —preguntó el entrometido, curioso.

—No es asunto tuyo —replicó el rubio, tratando de retomar su camino, pero una mano lo retuvo.

—Ahora lo es. No puedo permitir que andes vagando por ahí con un niño, ¿por lo menos tienes dónde quedarte? ¿O dinero para pagar un lugar? —cuestionó, incrédulo ante las negativas de Draco. Potter pareció sopesar algo por unos minutos; con un chasquido de lengua, liberó su muñeca—. Maldición, Ginny va matarme por esto. No puedo dejarlo, no con un niño—murmuró, pasando una mano por su cabello, antes de clavar su mirada en él—. Bien, Malfoy, vendrán conmigo. Se quedarán en mi casa —decidió.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló el ex Slytherin, escéptico ante que Potter estuviera decidiendo por él— ¡Olvidalo! No necesito tu lástima, estúpido —masculló.

—¿Quieres que tu hijo muera de frío o de hambre? ¡No es lástima, sólo te estoy brindando ayuda! —exclamó el otro.

De acuerdo, eso fue un golpe bajo. Draco no quería eso, por supuesto que no; su hijo era lo primordial y estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance antes de verlo sufrir o padecer alguna de esas ridiculeces que señaló su némesis. Podía asegurar que Potter decía la verdad, ¡por Merlín, era tan Gryffindor que ni siquiera le pediría nada a cambio de alojarlo en su casa! Pero eso no significaba que Draco estuviera dispuesto a aceptar la oferta.

—Sólo mi hijo —anunció el rubio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter, desconcertado.

Draco no pudo evitar resoplar.

—Que te llevarás solamente a mi hijo a tu casa, hasta que yo pueda conseguir un lugar —explicó. Scorpius miró a su padre, tratando de ahogar un berrinche, pues sabía que no era apropiado hacerlos frente a un extraño; sin embargo, no quería irse con un desconocido sin su padre.

—¿Estás loco, Malfoy? No seas cabezadura, puedo acogerlos a ambos —Trató de razonar el Auror.

—Ese es el trato. Lo tomas o lo dejas, Potter.

Su orgullo estaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez. ¿Confiaba tanto en Potter como para dejarle a su hijo? Aparentemente, sí. Sabía que con el Auror estaría seguro y protegido, aparte de que no tendría que pasar ninguna necesidad básica. Incluso le daría más tiempo para encontrar algún lugar donde quedarse o idear algo, ya vería luego. Claro que Draco jamás previó que quién no estaría de acuerdo, sería justamente la personita involucrada.

—¡No, papi, no me dejes! ¡Por favor, me portaré bien, haré todo lo que tú quieras, pero no me dejes! —gritaba el niño, entre lágrimas.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente el crash de su corazón haciéndose trizas y su orgullo huyendo lejos, muy lejos. Segundos después, Potter mostraba una sonrisa triunfante en su horrible y bizcocha cara, al igual que el pequeño Scorpius, mientras Draco resoplaba y refunfuñaba quién-sabe-qué. Frente a ellos tres se encontraba la casa que al rubio se le hacía vagamente familiar.

—Bienvenidos a Grimmauld Place —presentó Potter.

—¡Yey! —festejó Scorpius.

—Mfsfms —gruñó Draco.

* * *

…**¿Continuará?**

* * *

**N/A: _¡Hoooooooooli! Nuevo fic, ¿por qué? Porque cuando una tiene mucha imaginación que expulsar, en vez de volcarla al fic que está haciendo, decide hacer otro. Tengo muchos problemas, lo sé. _**

**_Espero que les guste esta nueva idea; va a ser un fic cortito, pero espero que entretenido y derrochador de amor y situaciones confusas, :P. Ya saben, si les agrada o quieren hacer una observación, abajo de todo hay un cuadradito grande donde pueden escribir y mandarme un adorado "send" para satisfacerme y crear el tan apreciado y sobrevalorado review. _**

**_Agradecimiento infinito a Maye Malfter, quien beteará este fic, y tendrá paciencia infinita y más allá para que todo quede impecable. Ah, ella también beteó "Enfermedad", mi drabble Drarry. ¡Muchas gracias, corazón!_**

**_Besotes con cariño a ustedes, gracias por leer. _**


	2. El principio del desliz

**Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Aclaraciones: **Este capítulo está contado desde el punto de vista de Harry.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: El principio del desliz. **

* * *

Volvió a suspirar: otra pelea más; ya ni recordaba el motivo por el que estaban peleando en primer lugar, pero eso no importaba mucho, ¿cierto? Lo que sí tenía claro Harry es que Ginny había finalizado la discusión —o sus gritos— con la frase de siempre:

—¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto, Harry? —Y con un portazo innecesario que aumentaba el dramatismo de la situación.

Obviamente, él no podía evitar cuestionarse si verdaderamente había cambiado tanto como Ginny se encargaba de señalar frecuentemente. Sí, era cierto que ya estaba más grande; más adulto; que tenía muchas más responsabilidades que antes, como ser el jefe de Aurores o ser padre de tres niños pequeños; que posiblemente estaba mucho más cansado; pero él no se sentía diferente. Recordó el motivo por el cual habían empezado a pelear: su esposa quería ir a una de las tantas fiestas que organizaba el Ministerio y él se había negado, fue entonces que ella lo había llamado viejo y otros improperios que ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar. Vale, es cierto que no se reunía tanto con sus amigos, o que no salía tanto como antes, ¿pero era un crimen querer quedarse en su casa, rodeado de su familia, tomando algo o sólo descansando? No, por supuesto que no; de lo contrario, Hermione ya lo hubiera regañado por estar haciendo algo que considerara ilegal. Aparte sólo tenía treinta y dos años, ¡por favor, estaba en la plenitud de la vida!

Como fuera, las cosas estaban muy mal entre ellos dos y no se refería solamente a las discusiones, sino a su matrimonio en general. ¡Por Merlín!, ¿era normal que hubieran pasado más de seis meses y que no usaran la cama más que para dormir? Seriamente, Harry lo dudaba, puesto que sus muy comunicativos cuñados se la pasaban regodeándose de su satisfactoria vida sexual todos los domingos que se juntaban en la Madriguera a almorzar. ¿Y él? Se quedaba callado por dos razones: eran los hermanos de su esposa y el moreno sabía perfectamente que no era apropiado hablar de eso con ellos; y él no tenía nada que decir porque no lo hacía desde hace más de seis meses. ¡Más de seis meses!

Suspiró otra vez y se volteó para quedar boca abajo sobre su cama. Lo peor de todo era que él sabía la razón por la cual no pasaba nada: Ginny no le atraía. O bueno, no demasiado; es decir, sabía que era hermosa, con una personalidad encantadora y que estaba más que predispuesta a tener sexo con él; todas las noches ella trataba de acercarse en busca de algo más que dormir, pero por una extraña razón, Harry terminaba poniendo excusas estúpidas y poco creíbles para no tener relaciones con su esposa. ¿Por qué? Aún ahora se lo cuestionaba. Por el momento, todo se lo adjudicaba a las obligaciones laborales, con el estrés que conllevaba, y a la crianza de sus tres hijos.

Negó con la cabeza. Decidió que era mejor ya no seguir pensando en sus problemas maritales y concentrarse en… ¿en qué? Maldijo interiormente el que fuera justamente hoy, jueves, su día de franco. Aunque en realidad llevaba maldiciendo mucho sus días de franco. Miró el reloj: recién eran las once de la mañana, tenía todo el día para hacer nada hasta las cuatro de la tarde que llegaba su progenie del Instituto básico donde los preparaban antes de ir a Hogwarts. Estaba bastante enojado por culpa de la reciente pelea que había tenido con la pelirroja, pero sabía que quedarse encerrado sólo provocaría que su mal humor aumentara. No tenía ganas de salir, era cierto, y no sólo porque disfrutara la vida en familia, sino que también era por el constante acoso de las personas y el ahogamiento de la prensa inoportuna que mataba por conseguir una foto o unas palabras suyas. Sí, aun ahora, después de quince años, seguían persiguiéndolo; pero se dijo que no podía vivir como una tortuga tampoco, que salir a caminar le haría bien, así que tomó su chamarra, su bufanda y un par de guantes, y salió de su casa hacia las frías calles de Grimmauld Place. Sí, exacto, ahí es donde él vivía junto a su familia por ahora. Lo cierto es que tenían pensando mudarse cuando terminaran de construir la casa que Harry había mandado a hacer en Godric's Hollow; mientras, se tendrían que conformar con convivir en ese lugar. Tampoco es que se quejaran, habían logrado hacerlo un sitio bastante amigable una vez que lo remodelaron.

Sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, no supo determinar en que momento había llegado hasta la calle Charing Cross. Meditó unos minutos entre si le convenía o no acceder al Callejón Diagon, pero finalmente se convenció de que nada pasaría si sólo paseaba por unos minutos, salvo ganarse unos cuantos saludos de sus adorados fans. Aparte no le vendría mal echarle un vistazo a la tienda de artículos de quidditch, o pasarse por Sortilegios Weasley a saludar a George.

Por primera vez, estaba absolutamente entusiasmado por hacer algo que no fuera rellenar informes, ordenar los equipos de Aurores para una misión, pelear con Ginny, o cuidar a sus hijos. Por Godric, ¿hace cuánto que no salía de su casa? De todas formas, no llegó muy lejos en su planificación porque sin querer chocó contra alguien en mitad del Callejón.

—Fíjate por donde vas, idiota.

Ofendido, Harry se volteó para replicar, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando reconoció, por desgracia, ese color rubio platinado tan característico.

—¿Malfoy? —Tuvo que preguntar para cerciorarse de que no se estaba volviendo loco.

Pero cuando el aludido levantó la vista, pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Su ex enemigo del colegio estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo con la misma superioridad de siempre. Sin embargo, esa expresión no engañó a Harry, quien había aprendido muy bien a identificar cuando se trataba de una máscara y cuando no; y ahora, observando detenidamente los ojos de su ex némesis, podía asegurar que estaba fingiendo. Aún así, no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino el hecho de que sus ojos grises estuvieran cargados de tristeza y derrota.

—Ahora que ya confirmaste lo obvio, Potter, ¿te importaría soltarme? —Le reclamó Malfoy, enseñándole su mano aferrado a la muñeca de este.

Retiró la mano de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de no haber recibido un hechizo —o maldición— de parte del rubio cuando lo agarró para comprobar que se trataba de él. Bueno, no es que lamentara que no haya reaccionado como lo hubiera hecho años atrás —léase: gritándole o maldiciéndolo o golpeándolo—; tal vez habían madurado. Sí, quizás eso era. Después de todo, no veía al ex Slytherin desde el juicio de este, donde había abogado a su favor, hace ya quince años atrás, y tampoco sabía absolutamente nada de su vida actual, algo que le llamaba la atención.

Mientras Harry pensaba el por qué no se sabía absolutamente nada del susodicho, Malfoy había dado media vuelta dispuesto a irse; fue entonces cuando la vena curiosa —entrometida— del Gryffindor hizo presencia: necesitaba saber por qué Malfoy lucía tan destrozado.

—¡Espera, Malfoy! —Lo llamó, impulsivamente, sin detenerse a analizar la situación.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —preguntó el ex Slytherin, deteniendo sus pasos y volteando hacia él, claramente fastidiado.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Otra reacción que no se esperaba de parte de Malfoy. Carajo, nunca pensó que en verdad detendría sus pasos y le contestaría. ¿Y ahora, qué hacía? ¿Le preguntaba o era mejor dejar el tema ahí? Bueno, al fin y al cabo, nada perdía con preguntar, ¿cierto? No iba a retractarse de su impulsividad sólo porque Malfoy no haya reaccionado como él esperaba. ¿No era Harry quien se autoproclamaba autor de la frase "actúo, luego pienso"?

—Yo… bueno, sé que nunca nos llevamos bien en el pasado y eso, y que hace mucho no nos vemos tampoco…

_Patético, Harry, patético_, se reprendía el moreno mentalmente por sus titubeos. ¿Y por qué rayos dudaba tanto? ¡Era Malfoy, por Merlín! Ah, sí, justo por eso. Pero, bueno, a esa altura de la vida, el odio que había existido entre ellos ya debería estar completamente sepultado, ¿verdad? Ambos podrían hablar como viejos conocidos.

—Sigues remarcando lo obvio con tu elocuencia, Potter. ¿Hay algo que en verdad quieras preguntar? —Lo apuró su interlocutor.

Inspiró profundo para no golpearlo e irse sin preguntar nada, obviando la voz de su conciencia que decía que no le interesaba qué le sucedía al rubio y que debería meterse en sus asuntos.

—Bueno, yo… ¿te sucede algo?

Estaba orgulloso de haber logrado por fin hacer la dichosa pregunta; sentía que había dejado el pasado que los rondaba muy atrás; incluso tuvo ganas de curvar sus labios para formar una sonrisa. Y claro que lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera recibido una buena patada en las pelotas con la respuesta de Malfoy.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter —escupió el rubio, desapareciendo.

Ok, ¿de qué se había perdido? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien y lo había mandado a la mierda cuando le preguntó, muy amablemente, si le sucedía algo? No pudo evitar pensar con mucho sarcasmo que sin duda el odio que se tenían se había extinto. Sí, claro, como viejos conocidos, pensó con sarcasmo. No debería sentirse enojado y frustrado por la respuesta —o no respuesta— que había obtenido de Malfoy; de hecho, no debería estar sorprendido de que le contestara así, puesto que esa sí era una reacción normal entre ellos dos. ¿Entonces por qué carajos se sentía tan desanimado y furioso? Decidió que se debía a su curiosidad no saciada y no a algún tipo de preocupación no justificada hacia Malfoy. Suspiró nuevamente; se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Ya no tenía ganas de visitar alguna tienda o de ir ver a George. Aparte la gente comenzaba a reconocerlo y a mirarlo fijamente. Lo mejor era volver a su casa; de todos modos, ya era pasado medio día y tenía hambre.

Los siguientes dos días, se la pasó en su lugar de trabajo, donde siguió con su rutina de dar órdenes y rellenar papales, volviendo a su casa exclusivamente para cenar con sus hijos y luego irse a dormir con una enojada Ginny Weasley, algo que —aunque no debería— lo aliviaba. Sin embargo, también pensó mucho en Malfoy y en el encuentro que tuvieron. ¿Por qué razón el rubio petulante, arrogante, desagradable y mal agradecido, llevaría esa expresión en sus ojos? Vamos, conocía a Malfoy mejor que su propia sombra; había estado obsesionado —sí, lo admitía— con él durante siete años como para no haber aprendido nada sobre su ex rival, y en todos esos años no recordaba haber visto al rubio con una expresión parecida. Harry tuvo que corregirse inmediatamente; sabía que mentía; de hecho, sí había una excepción: sexto año. Recordaba lo asustado y sobrepasado que estaba Malfoy en esa época; la imagen actual que tenía de él en el Callejón Diagon era casi idéntica a la de aquel entonces.

Vale, no valía la pena pensar en eso, ni revolver aquellos recuerdos. Maldición, no podía estarse obsesionando con Draco Malfoy otra vez, ¿o sí? No, para nada. Era solamente curiosidad no satisfecha, como se venía auto convenciendo desde que lo volvió a ver. Él no estaba teniendo otro impulso de acoso involuntario contra el rubio. De ninguna manera. Incluso era absurdo y grosero pensar en esa opción; aparte él no acosaba, sólo investigaba. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía Malfoy como para denominarlo acoso! Y no es que lo fuera a acosar aun sabiendo que seguramente seguía instalado en Malfoy Manor. ¿Pero qué clase de idioteces estaba pensando ahora?

Por su bien y salud mental, se fue a buscar a su amigo Ron a la cafetería para distraerse, donde seguramente estaría comiendo su cuarto plato del almuerzo. Aunque debería haber sabido que no lo lograría.

—Vi a Malfoy el otro día —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Tuvo que golpearse mentalmente, ¿no había acordado dejar el tema de lado?

—¡Já! ¿Al hurón? Lleva desaparecido desde que le perdonaron la vida en el juicio. Me sorprende que se haya dejado ver —Se mofó su amigo con sorna.

Claro, debería haberse imaginado que el pelirrojo contestaría algo como eso. Puso los ojos en blanco; lo viejos rencores no eran fáciles de olvidar para algunas personas. Dudó si seguir con la charla, pero sentía que tenía que contárselo a alguien o estallaría. _Igual que en sexto año, _escuchó que le reprochaba una voz.

—Sí, bueno, parecía algo… cansado —optó por decir Harry, ya que las palabras "triste" "destrozado" o "derrotado" podrían ser blanco fácil para los hirientes comentarios de Ron y realmente no era eso lo que quería escuchar.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó, mirando recelosamente a Harry.

La costumbre de suspirar volvió al moreno. Debió haber supuesto que hubiese sido mejor hablar con Hermione. Negó con cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema hacia la dirección que más le apasionaba a Ron: la comida; gustosamente, su amigo aceptó el nuevo giro de la conversación, comenzando a hablar como si de repente le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

El domingo, el segundo día de franco del héroe mágico, Harry pudo dejar los pensamientos sobre Malfoy a un lado por un momento cuando casi sufre un infarto al ver a su segundo hijo, Albus Severus de seis años, sangrando. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había caído de su pequeña escoba de juguete. Corrió alarmado hacia Albus, con sus otros dos hijos flaqueándolo: el mayor, James; y la menor, Lily. Pudo respirar tranquilo recién cuando comprobó que sólo era un rasponcito en la rodilla derecha. Menos mal que su esposa tuvo que cubrir una entrevista de última hora y por eso no estaba en casa.

—Eres más exagerado que mamá, papá —Le reprochó su hijo, divertido.

Ciertamente, Harry era mil veces peor que Ginny en cuanto a los niños se trataba. Quería brindarles todo lo que le había negado a él: amor; cariño; comprensión; caprichos; cuidados; hasta el más mínimo detalle, como darle un beso de las buenas noches. Quizás se le iba la mano con complacerlos y sobreprotegerlos tanto, pero no podía evitarlo; ahora que lo tenía todo, debería aprovechar; después de todo, ¿para qué guardarlo o ahorrarlo? No veía lógica en hacer eso. Y aunque quisiera, con Ginny al lado jamás podría hacerlo; ambos eran completamente iguales en ese sentido, ya sea por diferentes motivos.

—¿Puedes pararte, Al? —preguntó Harry, preocupado. El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí. Estoy bien; mira, no fue nada —dijo, flexionando la rodilla varias veces para probarle que no le dolía en absoluto.

—¿Podemos volver a jugar, papá? —preguntó James, impaciente.

Le regaló a su pequeño pelirrojo una sonrisa de disculpa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Por más que no fuera nada, él todavía seguía preocupado; podía darse cuenta de que era una raspadura que se curaría enseguida, sin necesidad de alguna poción o ungüento. De hecho, observó como el niño ya montaba otra vez su escoba y volvía a jugar con sus hermanos como si nada hubiera pasado. Y es que nada pasó, pero Harry no pudo hacer a un lado sus impulsos de padre consentidor.

—Kreacher, voy a salir. Vigila a los niños por mí, ¿quieres? —Le pidió al viejo elfo mientras se abrigaba.

—Por supuesto, amo. Kreacher será un buen elfo y vigilará a los amitos de este decrepito elfo. Es un honor para Kreacher cui…

Cerró la puerta, interrumpiendo el absurdo, y Harry sospechaba que sarcástico, discurso del elfo. Si no fuera porque en verdad lo necesitaba, lo devolvería a las cocinas de Hogwarts. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde hasta que salió de la casa; el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Se desapareció hasta Hogsmade con destino a Honeydukes para comprarle algunos dulces que sabía que a Albus le encantaban. Claro que también compraría para sus otros dos hijos, pero trataría de ocultar algunos dulces más para el que se había herido y se los daría después de la cena.

Iba caminando deprisa, aprovechando que había poca gente transitando el lugar, y con la cabeza gacha, mirando el piso para evitar tropezarse con algo. Lo que no previó es que alguien lo podría chocar a él. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se asombró al reconocer nuevamente la resaltada cabellera rubia. Esta vez, Malfoy parecía más afable que cuando se encontraron, pero sus ojos grises demostraban más tristeza que esa vez. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba pasando, ya que un niño que era la viviente copia de Malfoy, se hizo notar, hecho que lo hizo sorprenderse. ¿Malfoy tenía un hijo? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Scorpius, él es _Harry Potter__,_ un ex compañero del colegio —presentó el rubio mayor, secamente.

—¿Él es el mago estúpido al que siempre culpas, papi? —Escuchó preguntar al pequeño.

—Vaya, tienes un hijo muy especial, Malfoy —dijo una vez que dejó de reírse.

Y Harry no se equivocó al hacer tal observación porque segundos después el niño le daría la respuesta de qué era lo que al parecer atormentaba a Malfoy: el jodido rubio petulante, arrogante, desagradable y mal agradecido, se había quedado en la calle con su hijo. ¡Merlín!, ¿cuándo había pasado eso? Harry siempre creyó que el día que Malfoy se quedara en la calle, él estaría buscando la forma de traer a Voldy de regreso. Al parecer, cosas muy extrañas pasaban todos los días, como el repentino impulso de alojar al rubio en su casa.

_¡Oh, no, de ninguna manera!_, replicó Harry, _no le ofreceré mi casa a Malfoy, claro que no_. Fue en ese entonces cuando el moreno pudo experimentar lo que los _muggles _llamaban: el angelito y el diablito. Dos pequeños Harry's se posaron en su hombro, los veía con claridad, uno tenía un par de cuernos rojos y el otro una aureola dorada. Genial, ya se estaba volviendo loco.

—**No puedes dejarlo en la calle, Harry —**regañó el Harry bueno.

—_Claro que puede. ¡Es Malfoy, estúpido! El mismo que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio _—refutó el Harry malo.

—**¡Eso fue hace mucho! ¡Ahora ya son adultos!** —Siguió protestando el otro.

_—¡Já! ¿Adultos, dices? Te recuerdo que hace unos días el hurón, cretino oxigenado ese, nos mandó a la mierda _—contrarrestó.

—**Sí, bueno, pero… pero… ¡Tiene un hijo! ¡No podemos dejarlo solo, a la deriva, con un niño tan pequeño!** —dijo el de la aureola.

El Harry malo pareció meditarlo un segundo, hasta que chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

—_De acuerdo, tú ganas_ _esta. Ya quiero ver como reacciona la pelirroja esa _—Y con una sonrisa macabra, desapareció. Acto seguido, el Harry bueno sonrió triunfante, desapareciendo también.

De acuerdo, eso fue demasiado raro hasta para Harry Potter, pero prefirió no cuestionar su salud mental ahora mismo. Era cierto, el rubio tenía un niño pequeño a su cuidado y no tenía un techo, comida, o siquiera un lugar temporal donde protegerse del frío; Harry no iba a permitir que alguien sufriera, ni siquiera Malfoy, algo como eso cuando él podía fácilmente darle una mano. Decidido, le impuso al ex Slytherin irse a vivir a su casa y, luego de una pequeña discusión con el Orgullo de Malfoy, por fin logró convencer al rubio de que tenía el suficiente espacio para acogerlos a ambos. Está bien, quizá no fue él quien logró convencerlo, sino su hijo, pero esos eran detalles.

—Bienvenidos a Grimmauld Place —presentó Harry.

—¡Yey! —festejó Scorpius.

—Mfsfms —gruñó Malfoy.

—¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —gritó Ginny, apareciendo por la puerta de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

… **¿Continuará?**

* * *

_**N/A: ¡Hooooooli! Ah, que lindo poder subir capítulo antes de los diez días. Ay, ay, ay, estoy tan contenta de que gustara tanto la historia. Vamos, a no bajar que todavía no vino lo mejor y recién vamos por los prólogos. xD. Esperaré sus dulces y sensualosos reviews. **_

_**Gracias a **AlexLopezGua, PukitChan, lucas1177, Lily Dangerous Black, natyob, jessyriddle, Lunatica Dark, Joe, Nannay, Kasandra Potter, G-Allessandra y JAFRIN **por comentar. También agradecer a los que pusieron en Favoritos y Follows este fic, :D. **_

_**Aclaración al review de JAFRIN:** _Oh, depende; hubo varios casos en mi familia en los que no se heredó nada sin testamento. Y en el caso de Malfoy, el Ministerio se expropió de todo; quiero decir, si bien seguían teniendo sus poseciones, hay una clausila que más adelante explicaré. :).

_**Infinito agradecimiento a Maye Malfter por betear este fic y tener infinita paciencia y más allá. Sabés que me encanta que lo hagas. (L. **_

_**Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer. **_


	3. No tan distintos

**Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

**Capítulo tres: No tan distintos.**

* * *

Ciertamente, Draco no estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la Weasley. De hecho, era como realmente se suponía que debía reaccionar. Gracias a Merlín, porque él ya empezaba a dudar de si no estaba en un mundo paralelo donde Potter le ofrecía ayuda; él se dejaba ayudar; y la Weasell no se oponía a tal decisión, permitiendo que Draco conviviera en el mismo espacio que ella. Tampoco era como si él quisiera vivir con ella en el mismo sitio, con Potter ya era suficiente; pero no, también tenía que soportar a la familia de este y respirar el mismo aire que ellos. Por Circe, hubiera dado media vuelta para irse en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta, si no hubiese recordado por qué estaba ahí; miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la mirada asustada y aguada de su hijo, quien se aferraba fuertemente a su pierna con sus manitas. Trató de sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora a pesar de la ira contra la comadrejilla por haber asustado a su progenie.

─¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡De ninguna manera, ese… mortífago ─escupió con desprecio─ va a vivir en MI casa junto a MI familia!

─Ginny, por favor, déjame… ─Trató de pedir Potter, frotando sus ojos por debajo de sus lentes. Draco recordaba haberlo visto hacer esa acción cuando iban a Hogwarts, cada vez que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

─¡No! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Harry? ─interrumpió la pelirroja, gritando cada vez más fuerte.

El rubio observó por el rabillo del ojo como varios _muggles, _vecinos de Potter, comenzaban a acercarse a la ventana; algunos miraban con expresión confundida y otros, expectantes; pero al fin y al cabo, todos aglomerándose para presenciar el espectáculo que la pobretona ─sí, aunque tuviera toda la fortuna del mundo y él absolutamente nada, ella seguiría siendo, ante sus ojos, una pobretona aprovechada─ estaba montando con sus gritos. Se contuvo de bufar, cuan chusmas podían llegar a ser.

De todos modos, no sólo Draco había notado la presencia de ellos, supo que el ex Gryffindor también lo había hecho cuando su mirada verde suplicante cambió a una expresión dura y de enfado.

─Basta, Ginevra. Lo hablaremos adentro ─sentenció Potter, sin gritar pero con los dientes apretados, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

La mencionada abrió la boca, incrédula.

─¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Estás de su lado? ─acusó ella, todavía escéptica, en un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo al moreno de pasar por su lado sin inmutarse para llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla tranquilamente. La mantuvo abierta mientras esperaba que los tres entraran. O eso supuso Draco.

─Malfoy no va a pisar mi casa ─sentenció ella, tozudamente.

Esta vez, Draco tuvo que fruncir el ceño con enojo y apretar fuertemente sus labios para no dejar escapar la sarta de insultos que tenía en la punta de la lengua. ¿Por qué hablaba como si él no estuviera presente? ¿Quién carajo se creía que era? _Todo sea por Scorpius, todo sea por Scorpius, _se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, sin atreverse a mirar a su hijo.

─Malf-_Draco_ ─rectificó─ es mi invitado, así que, te guste o no, él se va a quedar, con su hijo, a vivir con nosotros porque resulta que esta también es mi casa ─contestó Potter, con voz endurecida.

La idea de estar en un mundo paralelo volvió nuevamente a su cabeza. ¿Estaba chiflado o Potter lo había llamado por su nombre? No, aún más impactante: ¿acababa recién de defenderlo de la comadrejilla? ¿A él? Bueno, no lo había defendido propiamente dicho, pero se había mantenido firme en la decisión de que Draco viviera ahí, sin importarle que su esposa fuera a matarlo de un momento a otro. Ya podía ver los encabezados: "Lo que Voldemort no pudo terminar, su esposa sí pudo". Vale, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero tenía derecho a soñar, ¿no?

Ginevra Weasley le dedicó a Draco una ─de muchas─ mirada envenenada antes de traspasar la puerta que el moreno todavía sostenía abierta, indignada. Observó cómo Potter soltaba un suspiro resignado; seguramente sabía que le esperaban más gritos ─o un Avada Kedavra─ adentro. Aun así, Potter no entró, sino que siguió manteniendo la puerta abierta, esperando.

─¿Qué estás esperando, Potter? ¿Qué te dé permiso para entrar? ─cuestionó Draco, de mal humor. Ya no tenía ganas de ser agradable; estaba cansado, hambriento y fastidiado como para andarse con delicadezas. Mucho menos iba a tener consideración con el Auror.

─Estoy esperando que entres, Malfoy ─respondió el otro, con una inquietante tranquilidad, ignorando el ataque y tono de voz del rubio.

─No voy a entrar, Potter ─aseveró, cruzándose de brazos.

─Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil y entra, ¿de acuerdo? ─Si bien sonaba como una invitación amable, la manera brusca y seca con la que Potter lo dijo, dejaba en claro que no estaba ni cerca de serlo.

Iba a replicar y a gritar que ya estaba harto de que lo mangoneara; que él no era su sirviente para que le diera órdenes, cuando sintió un apretón en su pierna izquierda. Al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con la mirada de reproche de su hijo. Oh, claro, su hijo estaba ahí. La razón por la que se estaba tragando su orgullo, dignidad y, sobre todo, sus insultos. No es que hubiera olvidado la presencia del pequeño; era imposible hacerlo cuando él era el verdadero motivo por el que estaba soportando todo eso, incluso la disputa matrimonial entre Potter y la otra andrajosa; era sólo que se sentía tan incómodo y frustrado como para darse cuenta de lo real que era su situación actual y lo que pasaría a continuación, en cuanto cruzara esa puerta.

Lo cierto era que Draco no quería vivir con Potter y su familia por una sencilla razón: Draco no quería tener deudas con él. O al menos, no más de las que ya tenía. No era justo, en serio que no. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en que el jodido hombre-con-más-vidas-que-un-gato lo salvara? ¿Acaso era una especie de venganza? ¿Qué problema había en que Draco quisiera conservar un poco de orgullo? ¿Era tan malo que quisiera conservar un poco de su antigua dignidad? Lo peor era que él ya sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas. Suspiró largo y profundo y tomó la mano de Scorpius, quien sonrió con aprobación ─¿cuándo habían cambiado los roles?─, para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba Potter. Cuando pasó por el lado del Auror, escuchó como éste le susurró un "gracias", algo que asombró a Draco pero que no lo demostró, por lo que sólo se limitó a dar un breve asentimiento. Una vez adentro, la puerta se cerró finalmente y el rubio sintió un repentino sentimiento de claustrofobia.

El número doce era, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Horrible? ¿De mal gusto? ¿Erróneamente decorada? ¿Definidamente la casa más acorde a Potter? Sí, quizá la última opción fuera la correcta. Draco recordaba vagamente haber venido de visitar alguna vez cuando era pequeño. Recordaba haberse asustado por lo lúgubre y tétrico del lugar. Sin embargo, ahora era un sitio bastante diferente: estaba más iluminado; ya no estaba tapizado, sino que en cambio se veían las paredes blancas recientemente pintadas. También los muebles habían cambiado; aunque seguían siendo de mal gusto, claramente. Suponía que Potter había remodelado para hacerlo medianamente habitable, dejando su marca registrada de "no sólo me visto mal, sino que también tengo pésimo gusto para la decoración". Arriesgaba el cuello a que la pelirroja tampoco debía tener muy buen gusto si se había casado con Potter y había permitido tal decoración. Se preguntó hasta dónde se podría extender esa manía de escoger lo más horripilante, ¿hasta sus hijos?

Hablando de los hijos de Potter…

Tres pares de ojos los observaban, a Draco y Scorpius, desde detrás del sofá. El ex Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco; dignos herederos de su ex rival. En cuanto los dos pares de ojos marrones y el par de ojos verdes se vieron descubiertos, se ocultaron rápido detrás del sillón.

─Niños, vengan aquí; ya los vi ─informó Potter, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida.

Tres pequeños de, aproximadamente, la edad de Scorpius, salieron a paso lento desde detrás del sofá, bajo la mirada atenta de ambos adultos y la expresión sorprendida del infante. El heredero Malfoy no estaba sorprendido de que alguien agradable como Harry Potter tuviera hijos; de hecho, el pequeño rubio tenía la creencia de que las personas agradables tenían hijos, como su padre, así que, por lógica, el héroe mágico también debería tenerlos; lo que sí no se hubiera imaginado es que tendría tantos. Eso lo entusiasmaba ya que no sería el único niño y tendría a alguien más con quien jugar que no fuera su padre.

Draco sintió como su hijo se agitaba un poco. Genial, seguro que querría interactuar con los tres niños que se encontraban frente a ellos, formando una fila, con una expresión inocente. Lo malo es que Draco dudaba que su hijo pudiera llegar a congeniar con los hijos de Potter. Primero porque, él creía, las comadrejitas debían haber oído más de una vez su apellido, seguido de una explicación de por qué los Malfoy eran malos ─seguro que hasta debían tener una larga lista de razones escritas por la comadreja pelirroja de Ron Weasley─; y segundo, porque Scorpius era, bueno, un Malfoy. Jamás podrían llegar a tener una amistad. Era mezclar el agua con el aceita; como mezclarlos a Potter y a él. Así de imposible.

─Malfoy, te presente a mis hijos: James, Albus y Lily ─señaló el moreno, con un deje de orgullo impregnado en su voz─. Niños, él es Draco Malfoy y éste pequeño de aquí es Scorpius; tiene seis años como tú, Al ─presentó afable, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Draco creía que era porque estaban sus hijos presentes que el Auror se comportaba de manera amable. Ah, sí, y también porque tendrían que convivir en la misma casa por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Comprobó como el pelirrojo, quien seguramente era el mayor de los tres, hacía una mueca y como el mini-Potter ─que lo partiera un rayo si no era la copia fiel del ex Gryffindor─ comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa. Obviamente, la niña no mostró más expresión que la de mirar sin comprender a su padre, ya que no debería tener más de dos o tres años; todavía el exterior debía de serle completamente ajeno. Lo que llamó la atención del rubio fue el niño que desentonaba entre sus hermano pelirrojos con su melena negra. No era una reacción esperada ─o normal─ que el pequeño sonriera. Y si esa simple acción lo dejó sorprendido, el siguiente paso del niño lo dejó casi con la boca abierta: Albus ─vaya originalidad tenía Potter para elegir nombres─ se acercó hacia su hijo y le tendió la mano.

─¡Hola, yo soy Albus! Espero que seamos buenos amigos ─dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientitos de leche.

Scorpius alzó la vista de inmediato hacia su padre en busca de aprobación para responder el saludo, con una mirada suplicante. Su papá parecía estar en shock, ni parpadeaba; al contrario del señor Potter ─sí, Harry ya se había ganado su respeto─, quien sonreía alentadoramente. Justo lo que él estaba buscando.

─Soy Scorpius y también espero lo mismo ─contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero no tan abiertamente; no podía perder su estilo de un momento a otro.

─Bien, iré arriba a hablar con Ginny. Diviértanse, chicos; Malfoy, te los encargo ─Se despidió Potter, renuente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Seguro que les había presentado a sus hijos sólo para retrasar el momento de enfrentar a la Weasell. Claro, un Mago Oscuro despiadado, sin problemas; pero enfrentarse a su propia esposa, no gracias, paso. Lógica de Gryffindor: jamás la entendería.

─¿Qué…? ¡Espera, Potter, yo no…! ─Demasiado tarde, el muy desgraciado había desaparecido por las escaleras.

Se volteó para mirar a los cuatro infantes frente a él. El día parecía no tener fin.

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación. Lo bueno es que, al contrario de sus otras discusiones, esta vez sí sabría sobre qué estaban discutiendo. Pero eso no disminuía los nervios o el enojo, mucho menos el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca. ¿Y si Ginny le pedía el divorcio? Era una opción que realmente no podía descartar por ser la más probable. Pero, ¿y si se iba lejos, llevándose a los chicos con ella? No, su esposa no haría eso; ella no sería capaz de alejarlos de su lado por más grave que fuera la situación. Por primera vez, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar o de lo que ella le diría. Sí, puede que se hubiese excedido con ofrecer ─obligar─ a Malfoy vivir en su casa, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Aun cuando hubiese sido obra de su impulsividad, él no estaba dispuesto a retirar su ayuda tampoco porque gran parte de la decisión que había tomado se debía al pequeño rubio y no a su desconocida ansiedad por abordar a Malfoy cuando estuvieran solos, llenándolo de preguntas que ni él sabía de dónde salían. Por supuesto que no, para nada.

No retrasó más el momento. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para ahuyentar pensamientos platinados y con un suspiró, abrió la puerta. Dentro, una muy enfadada Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada, de piernas cruzadas, sobre la cama. _Mierda_. Cerró la puerta despacio y puso un hechizo insonorizador para que no se escuchara en el exterior la próxima discusión.

─No quiero a Malfoy aquí ─Fue la primera demanda de la pelirroja. Bien, esa frase era esperada.

─Yo tampoco ─aclaró Harry, observando como Ginny bajaba la guardia enseguida y le dedicaba una mirada confundida e incrédula─. Yo tampoco ─Volvió a repetir, acercándose hacia ella.

─¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que hace en m-nuestra casa? ─preguntó, alterada.

─Se quedó en la calle. No tiene a donde ir y… tiene un niño, Ginny, no podía dejarlo solo ─Se excusó el moreno, pasando una mano por su pelo, nervioso.

─¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que ver nosotros? ¡No es nuestro problema, Harry, se lo merece! ─exclamó, poniéndose de pie.

─¡Ya te lo dije! Tiene un hijo de la edad de Albus, tú lo viste ahí fuera. No iba a dejarlo solo cuando… ¡ponte en mi lugar! ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Dejarlo solo con un niño pequeño al que no puede darle ni siquiera un plato de comida? ─cuestionó él─. ¿Y si hubiera sido al revés? ¿Si hubieras sido tú quién no tenía a dónde acudir, sola y con un hijo a cargo? Imagina la situación por un momento ─pidió, enojado.

Su mujer pareció meditarlo por un segundo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry tenía claro que era una jugada sucia, pero no por eso dejaba de ser efectiva, y si tenía que usar su lado Slytherin para lograr su cometido y salir airoso del problema, lo haría. Observó como Ginny aspiraba fuertemente y luego soltaba un suspiro de resignación. _Victoria._

─Ambos sabemos muy bien que si la situación fuera al revés, Malfoy no haría lo mismo ─dijo. Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella se apresuró a continuar─. Sin embargo, no logro comprenderte, Harry, juro que lo intento, pero… ─Soltó un bufido─. De todas formas, ¿no podías traer al hijo de Malfoy, sin Malfoy?

─Bueno, Malfoy pidió algo parecido, pero Scorpius se negó a venir sin su padre; y, ciertamente, Gin, dudo que un niño quiera irse con un desconocido sin sus padres. Recuerda como Albus lloraba cada vez que lo dejábamos en la Madriguera hasta hace no menos de dos años ─explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, contento con haber ganado una discusión en seis meses que llevaban peleando.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza, mirándola recelosa. Sin duda, iba a decir algo más, pero pareció arrepentirse y optó por suspirar.

─Escúchame bien, si Malfoy hace solo una, y sola una, queja o se comporta de manera inapropiada, me encargaré yo misma de hechizarlo y echarlo a patadas, ¿entendido? ─advirtió.

El ex Gryffindor no pudo más que asentir en respuesta, repentinamente invadido por un sentimiento de paz. Bueno, no podía garantizar que las cosas salieran bien, pero al menos ya habían dado el primer paso: aceptar la situación, y eso le bastaba por ahora. Ginny masculló algo entre dientes y se metió en el baño del cuarto, cerrando de un portazo. Él aprovechó que todavía no lo había maldecido y, haciendo gala de su valentía Gryffindor ─léase el sarcasmo─, salió rápido de la habitación, casi volando escaleras abajo.

Durante el tiempo que Potter y la comaj-_su esposa_ habían estado discutiendo arriba, Draco se dedicó a vigilar a los niños; no porque el idiota del Gryffindor se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque no lograba entender la extraña alianza que se había formado entre su hijo y los hijos de Potter: los cuatro se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesita para niños, en un rincón alejado de la sala, entre miles de hojas y lápices de colores, dibujando como si se les fuera la vida, comparando y riendo. No lograba comprenderlo.

Despegó la vista de los infantes para mirar hacia la ventana, comprobando que ya era de noche. Estaba tan cansado, hambriento y con la cabeza a punto de explotar, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en un solo día. Incómodo y dudoso, Draco se despegó de la pared donde estaba recargado y se acercó hacia el sofá, tomando asiento rígidamente. Tenía que admitir que era un sillón horrible, como su dueño, pero demasiado cómodo para su disgusto. Sin quererlo, terminó recostándose en él y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, sin percatarse de que cierto moreno de ojos verdes lo observaba fijamente.

Harry nunca había visto esa expresión de paz en la cara de Malfoy; ni una sola vez en sus siete años en Hogwarts. Era… nueva y hasta se atrevía a decir que cálida. Pero se estaría mintiendo demasiado al pensar que el rubio podría llegar a ser una persona cálida. Tal vez con su hijo sí, pero no con él. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en Malfoy y sus expresiones faciales? ¿A él qué le importaba como lucía el rubio? Nada, absolutamente nada. Frunció el ceño y apartó bruscamente la mirada, dirigiéndose a la cocina para comprobar que Kreacher estuviera haciendo la cena, sin poder evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en un solo día.

Y lo peor es que todavía no terminaba.

─¿Malfoy? Despierta, ya está la cena. ¿Malfoy? ─Lo llamó Harry.

Fue cuando apenas lo rozó con su mano para zarandearlo que Malfoy despertó sobresaltado, mirando para todos lados, hasta enfocar la vista en él.

─¿Potter, qué…? Ah, sí, cierto, estamos en tu casa ─masculló bajito, incorporándose de manera elegante y arreglándose el cabello ligeramente desordenado─. Lamento haberme dormido en tu sofá, no era mi intención ─aclaró, incorporándose, rehuyendo la mirada del Auror.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. Malfoy se disculpaba por idioteces en vez de por cosas realmente importantes. Aunque sabía que en realidad se debía más a que lo había encontrado durmiendo en una posición poco digna.

─No importa. Ven, vamos a cenar; los niños nos están esperando.

Malfoy asintió una vez y siguió a Harry hasta la cocina donde, efectivamente, sólo los niños estaban sentados en la mesa.

─¿La com-tu esposa no va a cenar con nosotros? ─preguntó con un deje de burla mal disimulada.

─No ─contestó Harry, secamente, ignorando el tono de burla de Malfoy y tomando asiento en la punta de la mesa, con James de un lado y el rubio mayor del otro.

─Así que me desprecia lo suficiente como para morirse de inanición, encerrada en su propia casa. Interesante ─comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

─Limítate a comer, Malfoy ─ordenó Harry, tratando de controlarse para no lanzar algún insulto o golpe hacia el rubio.

Mientras los adultos hacían ese breve intercambio de palabras, los menores se dedicaban a observar y comer. No eran estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que sus padres no se llevaban, lo que se diría, bien. De hecho, que su madre no bajara a cenar, lo confirmaba; pero era mejor dejarlos que resolvieran sus problemas y no meterse. A menos que la situación lo ameritara, claro. Ellos cuatro habían entablado amistad de inmediato: Scorpius y Albus habían sido los valientes en dar el primer paso; pronto, James, decidido a no quedarse atrás, se había acercado hacia ellos mientras dibujaban y, minutos más tarde, ya había determinado que Scorp le caía bien porque hacía unos dibujos de dragones asombrosos. Por otro lado, Lily no participaba, pero se lo había pasado bien con sus hermanos y el nuevo integrante, riéndose de todo.

Sin embargo, los varones se cuestionaban el por qué los adultos tenían que ser tan complicados. En especial sus padres. Scorpius les había contado los encontronazos ─exagerando─ entre sus padres y todo lo que habían dicho estos. Si ellos cuatro se llevaban bien, ¿no deberían llevarse bien sus papás también? Automáticamente, James, Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre sí, con sonrisas cómplices mientras terminaban de cenar en silencio.

─Descansa, Al. Tú también, Scorpius ─despedía Harry a cada uno de los niños en el cuarto de Albus, donde también Scorpius dormiría a partir de ahora.

─Buenas noches, papá.

─Buenos noches, señor _Potter_.

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Debía reconocer que le causaba gracia que Scorpius siguiera pronunciando su apellido de esa manera tan Malfoyesca. El moreno cerró la puerta y suspiró; hablando de costumbres Malfoyescas…

─¿Dónde están las sábanas? ─interrogó Malfoy, recargado en la pared, al final de la escalera.

─¿Para qué las necesitas? La cama en el cuarto de invitados ya está hecha ─avisó, extrañado.

─Dormiré en el sillón; ahora, si eres tan amable de responder ─demandó el rubio.

─Malfoy, sólo… por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. Ve a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes, ¿quieres? ─espetó Harry, enojado con la actitud de su inquilino.

─No, no quiero, Potter. Olvidalo, dormiré sin ellas; no las necesito ─Chasqueó la lengua y se adentró en la sala.

─¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¿Quieres comportarte como un adulto de una vez y dejar el infantilismo y tu orgullo de lado? ─exclamó Harry. ¿Acaso no podía el rubio dejarse ayudar sin cuestionar o, mínimamente, sin hacerlo enfadar en el proceso?

─¿Orgullo? ¿Infantilismo? ¿De qué mierda me está hablando, Potter? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la situación en la que estoy todavía? ¿Crees que es fácil, idiota? Que tengas que aparecer tú y ayudarme como si fuera… como si fuera un indigente o algo parecido. ¡Vete al infierno! ─gritó Malfoy, furioso y respirando agitado.

Por su bien, Harry decidió callarse. Quería gritarle tantas cosas en ese momento; como que era un puto egoísta que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo por él; que la puerta estaba abierta y que podía irse cuando quisiera; que él también podía irse al infierno; pero se contuvo porque comprendía, más que entendía, lo que estaba queriendo decirle Malfoy. Y realmente, por este día, no quería seguir discutiendo, así que hizo a un lado todos sus pensamientos y le dio la espalda, listo para irse a su cuarto.

─Mañana hablaremos. Que descanses, Malfoy ─Se despidió, sin esperar respuesta.

Y por supuesto que mañana hablarían. Harry todavía tenía que averiguar qué era lo que había pasado para que el ex Slytherin se quedara en la calle. Aparte de que también tendría que ayudarlo a conseguir un trabajo, ¿y eso cuánto podría llevarle? Al parecer no había pensado muy bien las cosas. Por suerte, al llegar a su cuarto, Ginny estaba dormida.

Mientras Potter suspiraba aliviado porque por fin podría dormir, Draco lloraba en silencio en la sala.

* * *

… **¿Continuará?**

* * *

**N/A: _¡Hoooooooooliiiiiii! ¡Bellooooooo! No sé cuanto me tardé esta vez, ni siquiera voy a ponerme a pensar en eso, pero no me crucien, T.T. En fin, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez. Sólo espero que no se decepcionen y me abandonen como un perro. Espero que su corazón esté lleno de bondad al igual que el de Harry que no abandonó a Draco, T.T. Ya, mucho drama. Espero sus sensualosos y genialosos sobrevalorados reviews. _**

_Gracias infinitas a **Lucas1177, Deardeay, PukitChan, NUMENEESSE, Kasandra Potter, jessyriddle, susigabi, Cannelle Vert, Liziprincsama, Gwenderland, JAFRIN, xonyaa11, Shirokyandi, Kuroneko1490 **por sus sensualosos reviews. Se pasaron, en serio, muchas gracias con todo el fondo de mi corazón. (L). _

**_Respuesta al rw de JAFRIN: _**_Tu lógica es muy interesante, realmente. ¿Hueles a gato encerrado? Emmmm, me gustaría leer sobre eso, chica. _

_**Como siempre, gracias infinitas a Maye Malfter, una diosa de persona que se encarga de betear este fic. **_

_**Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer. ** _


	4. La luz de una oportunidad

******Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus parsonajes me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: La luz de una oportunidad.**

* * *

Las cinco de la mañana y él seguía despierto. Observó el cabello pelirrojo de su mujer, quien le daba la espalda, esparcido por la almohada, el leve movimiento de su cuerpo cada vez que respiraba y la silueta curvilínea que se dibujaba bajo la sábana. Cualquiera en su lugar estaría metiendo sus manos por debajo de ese camisón negro; cualquiera menos él.

Negó con la cabeza. Si antes tenía pocas esperanzas de salvar su vida matrimonial, ahora eran casi nulas. Y por alguna extraña razón, no le molestaba tanto como debería; si Harry había cambiado ─aunque él seguía manteniendo que no─, ella también lo había hecho: ya no era más la determinada y fogosa joven que había conocido, de la que se había enamorado; ahora era una mujer materialista, profesional e irritable.

Se encogió de hombros. Al menos seguía siendo una buena madre, se ocupaba de las necesidades de los chicos y siempre los ponía en primer lugar ante cualquier cosa. Podía sentirse conforme en ese aspecto; porque en los otros…

Cansado de seguir acostado y divagando estupideces, decidió salir de la cama y bajar por un vaso de agua. Menos mal que en la Academia de Aurores le habían enseñado a superar algunos de sus problemas de torpeza y a ser lo bastante sigiloso para no despertar a nadie. Evadió con éxito todos los obstáculos que se cruzaron en su camino: pantuflas, juguetes, sustancias pegajosas de dudosa procedencia y que no entendía cómo habían llegado hasta allí, y hasta esos autitos _muggles _que tanto le gustaban a James y que eran una verdadera arma mortal porque siempre se encontraban al pie de la escalera, pero fue cuando llegó a la sala que Harry detuvo sus pasos.

Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, dormido, ciertamente, y con la misma expresión desconocida y cálida que Harry había observado con anterioridad. Su cabello rubio y bien peinado siempre, estaba casi igual de desprolijo que el suyo, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y tenía un brazo colgando del sillón mientras que el otro descansaba sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba profunda y pausadamente. Aún tenía puesta la misma ropa con la que lo encontró, ni siquiera los zapatos se había sacado, provocando que frunciera el ceño. ¿Cuán obstinado podía ser Malfoy? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto dejarse ayudar por él? Recordó la reacción de Ron y de Ginny, quienes después de tantos años aún conservaban la misma aversión hacia el rubio. ¿Será que Malfoy tampoco había abandonado el odio que le tenía? ¿Por eso se resistía?

Se acercó un poco hacia el hombre que descansaba en su sofá, sin dejar de observarlo, sabiendo que era muy posible que la situación se estuviera volviendo un poco rara. Un mechón de pelo rubio descansaba sobre uno de sus parpados y Harry pensó que debía ser muy molesto, así que alargó la mano, de manera inconsciente, para apartarlo.

─¿Señor Potter?

_Mierda. _Rápidamente retiró su mano, dejándola caer, y se volteó hacia el portador de la voz que le provocó un susto de muerte, con el sobresalto en sus ojos.

─Scorpius, ¿qué haces levantado a esta hora? ─preguntó un poco asustado aún, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo y lo hubieran atrapado. ¡Era un estupidez que estuviera sintiéndose así!

El infante se frotó el ojo con el puño mientras se cubría la boca con la otra mano para bostezar.

─Tenía sed, pero no vi ningún elfo y no sé dónde está la cocina, así que me levanté para buscar a papi y preguntarle ─contestó el pequeño, con voz somnolienta, acercándose hacia ellos─. ¿Y usted qué hace aquí?

─Eh… no podía dormir, así que también me dirigía a la cocina para tomar algo ─se excusó, pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso y evadiendo el verdadero significado de esa pregunta─. De todas formas, no es necesario que despiertes a tu padre, podrías haberle preguntado a Albus ─El niño de encogió de hombros, bajando la cabeza─. Bueno, supongo que ya no importa. Ven, yo te llevo.

─Gracias, señor Potter, pero ¿podemos desayunar mejor? Es que se me fue el sueño y no creo que pueda volverme a dormir con los ronquidos de Albus ─comentó con disgusto.

El mayor se rió divertido, asintiendo. Para ser el hijo de Malfoy, le caía bien y hasta estaba seguro que podría encariñarse con él. Lástima que no fuera así de fácil con el padre el niño. Y hablando de él, ¿qué había sido esa idiotez de acercarse hacia Malfoy y querer tocarlo? No, corrección: querer apartarle el mechón de cabello descolocado porque por eso, y solo por eso, se había acercado hacia el rubio. O aun peor, ¿por qué de repente le preocupaba tanto lo que le fuera a pasar o que lo odiara? Por favor, no era como si hubiera esperado un "gracias" de parte del ex Slytherin, pero tampoco se esperaba tal hostilidad contra él. Después de todo, quién sabía hasta cuando se tendrían que alojar ellos en su casa; al menos podría fingir que no lo odiaba para que él se quedara tranquilo y no pensara tonterías a las casi seis de la mañana.

Estúpido Malfoy.

─¿A usted también le gustan las galletitas con chips de chocolate? ─Le preguntó Scorpius, asombrado.

─Por supuesto, son mis favoritas. ¿Y sabes que me gusta untarles? Miel ─comentó, sacando de la alacena le bote de miel en forma de osito que usaban sus hijos. A veces le gustaba creer que no había madurado lo suficiente.

─¿De verdad? ¡A mí también, señor Potter! ─chilló el niño, dando saltitos en su asiento─. A papá no le gusta porque siempre termino ensuciando la ropa, o porque dice que mucha azúcar me vuelve insoportable, pero si fuera así, no pondría la miel en el desayuno, ¿o sí? ─hablaba el pequeño rubio, poniendo una cantidad exagerada del bote en su plato de galletitas.

Así que, al parecer, Malfoy era igual o peor que él en cuanto a consentir a los niños. Sonrió al pensar en el rubio siempre pulcro, frío y elegante, lidiando con Scorpius, corriendo de aquí para allá para atraparlo, con el traje y el rostro manchados de comida, despeinado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una imagen muy similar a la que él vivía día a día. Una imagen familiar y humana. Seguramente hasta era un buen padre. Aunque, ahora que se percataba, faltaba algo en ese cuadro: una madre.

─Scorpius, ¿dónde está tu…?

─¿Pero qué demonios se supone que significa esto?

Tanto el menor como el mayor voltearon hacia la puerta para encontrarse con el rostro incrédulo y la ceja rubia levantada de Malfoy. Harry frunció el ceño al comprobar que estaba perfectamente peinado, vestido con otra ropa, y que su rostro no mostraba signos de haberse levantado recién. ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir como un indigente en comparación con él? ¿Por qué no se podía ver tan bien en las mañanas como el jodido Draco Malfoy?

─Buenos días, papi. No deberías decir malas palabras, ya sabes lo que eso significa ─dijo Scorpius, alargando la palma de su mano hacia su padre, como esperando que este depositara algo en ella.

Al parecer, Malfoy sabía que era lo que su hijo esperaba porque soltó un resoplido y se fue a sentar junto a ellos. Sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar por el momento.

─No tengo dinero, pequeño chantajista. Anótalo en mi lista de deudas ─A pesar del tono fastidiad, las facciones del rubio parecían divertidas; no había rastros del hombre cansado y derrotado con el que Harry se había encontrado ayer, y se sorprendió sin poder evitarlo─. Cierra la boca, Potter, es de mala educación y aunque fuera para decir algo, seguro no será nada inteligente.

─Buenos días para ti también, Malfoy ─masculló el moreno, fingiendo concentrarse en su desayuno, escuchando lo que hablaban los dos rubios.

No pudo evitar pensar en que si Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy también se hubieran instalado en su casa, serían la versión platinada de los Weasley invadiendo su hogar. Tomó un sorbo de su café para ocultar su risa. Mejor no le diría nada a Malfoy, las probabilidades de ser hechizado eran muy altas. El hecho de recordar a los padres de su ex compañero del colegio, lo hizo volver a la cuestión inicial: ¿por qué Malfoy se había quedado ─figurativamente, gracias a él─ en la calle? Esperaba poder obtener esa respuesta hoy o moriría de ansiedad. Tal vez exageraba.

─Buenos dí… ─Ginny había cruzado la entrada de la cocina, obviamente, saludando, pero se interrumpió al ver a los nuevos invitados permanentes, cambiando su expresión a una de indiferencia, pero que Harry sabía que estaba más que molesta.

─Buenos días, señora Potter ─saludó, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el menor que se encontraba entre ellos.

Tanto Malfoy como Harry contuvieron la respiración, esperando la reacción de la pelirroja, aunque el primero jamás lo admitiera.

─Buenos días, Scorpius ─correspondió casi sonriendo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las cosas para prepararse el desayuno.

Un sentimiento de alivio embargó a Harry de pies a cabeza. Por un segundo creyó que el mundo explotaría o que alguna catástrofe pasaría, pero nada de eso sucedió. Quizá se preocupaba demasiado y en verdad todos podrían llevarse bien o, mínimamente, aprender a soportarse. Claro que sólo hablaba en el caso de los infantes y los mayores; el trato entre los tres adultos, incluyéndolo, ya era otro caso. Pero, por mucho que le costara, él prometía esforzarse. Empezando justo ahora.

─Malfoy ─Le llamó. Los ojos grises se posaron rápidamente en él, con cierta consternación. Supuso que se debía al breve intercambio de palabras entre su hijo y Ginevra─, hoy iremos a buscar trabajo ─Y para no parecer tan mandón, agregó─: ¿te parece bien?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, recuperando su habitual indiferencia y siguió desayunando tranquilamente, vigilando que su hijo no se ensuciara. Harry supo que eso era más de lo que podía conseguir y ni se molestó en decir otra cosa, ignorando la mirada atenta de Ginny desde la barra de la cocina donde se encontraba sentada.

Durante la siguiente media hora, los hijos de Potter hicieron aparición, gritando y dando vueltas mientras devoraban todo a su paso. Draco estaba horrorizado, al contrario de su hijo, que se dispuso inmediatamente a entablar una importante conversación sobre por qué el chocolate era infaltable en sus cortas vidas con los hijos del moreno. Menos mal que lo estaba viendo porque si se lo contaban, jamás lo creería. Pero si había alguien que estaba más sorprendido que él, esa era la comadrejilla, quien tenía la misma horrible manía de Potter de quedarse con la boca abierta.

Toda la situación era ridícula. ¿Qué carajo hacía él en medio de la cocina de Potter, sentado con los hijos de Potter, su hijo, la pob-esposa de Potter, quien seguía ignorándolos con excepción de sus hijos, y con Potter, sea dicho de paso? Sus padres debían estar revolviéndose en su tumba. Qué diablos, él mismo se estaba revolviendo en su asiento. Odiaba sentirse incómodo, lo hacía sentir vulnerable y tímido.

─¿Y a qué escuela vas, Scorp? ─Escuchó que gritaba el mini-Potter.

─De hecho, nunca fui al colegio. Mi padre o mis abuelos me enseñaban en casa ─explicó el pequeño rubio─, ¿cierto, padre? Aunque hace bastante que no estudiamos.

Oh, mierda, lo había olvidado completamente. Era cierto que le estaba dando clases particulares a su hijo porque desconfiaba de que en las escuelas, tanto públicas como privadas, lo aceptaran. A decir verdad, ya lo habían rechazado en dos de los mejores institutos cuando Scorpius tenía tres años; en ese entonces, como él poseía el tiempo y los conocimientos, no le costó mucho optar por la opción de educarlo en su propia casa. Pero ahora las cosas difícilmente eran iguales.

─Lo lamento, Scorp, pero no creo que me sea posible…

─¿Te gustaría ir al colegio con Albus, Scorpius? ─interrumpió Potter, quien hasta el momento había estado extrañamente callado y le había dado la esperanza a Draco de que finalmente se hubiera quedado mudo.

─¡Sííí, sería genial que fuéramos al mismo colegio! ¿No crees, Scorp? ─apoyó la idea la mini-copia del héroe mágico.

El rubio menor volvió la vista hacia su padre, suplicante. ¿Por qué tenía que usar esa mirada para todo?, se preguntó Draco, angustiado. Maldito Potter, ¿en serio era tan retrasado como para proponer semejante cosa cuando sabía que él ya no poseía nada? O es que acaso…

─Potter, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? ─siseó entre dientes, bajito y mirándolo de la forma más amenazante que pudo.

─Cállate, Malfoy, estoy hablando con Scorpius, no contigo ─Le respondió el sin vergüenza─. Olvida lo que diga tu padre, pequeño, ¿a ti te gustaría ir al colegio?

─Sí, claro que sí, señor Potter ─respondió alegremente el infante.

─Bien, entonces Ginny te llevará al colegio junto con mis hijos. Hoy será tu primer día ─declaró el moreno.

─¡¿Qué?! ─chillaron los dos adultos entre el griterío emocionado de los menores.

Y si Harry salió vivo de esa situación, fue porque tenía la suerte de ser el Niño que Vivió y haber sobrevivido a dos Avada Kedavra. Ah, sí, y también porque los niños estaban presentes. Sin embargo, no se salvó de las advertencias de su esposa, ya que cuando terminaba de guardar sus cosas para irse junto con Malfoy a buscar trabajo, pese a que tenía que ir a trabajar, ella lo acorraló.

─Tres meses. Ese es el tiempo que te doy para que Malfoy siga en m-nuestra casa, sino… ─Dejó la amenaza inconclusa y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo.

Bueno, esperaba que el límite de tiempo le rindiera. Bajó las escaleras, para constatar que Ginny y los cuatro niños ─tuvo que recurrir a frases manipuladoras para que accediera a llevarse al mini-Malfoy─, ya se habían ido y que el rubio lo estaba esperando con una expresión que claramente expresaba lo mucho que lo quería en ese momento. Sí, claro.

─¿Nos vamos? ─preguntó de manera natural.

─Desde luego, Potter, ¿qué crees que hago aquí parado? Aparte de esperarte y que bajes vestido de manera decente, claro. Debí suponer que no conocías el significado de la palabra decencia ─Se lamentó el rubio

─Con un simple "sí" hubiera bastado ─bufó Harry─, pero, por supuesto, no serías tú sin tus comentarios de mierda.

─Y no serías tú sin tus preguntas estúpidas, Potter. Pero no es necesario confirmar lo obvio ─replicó Malfoy, burlón.

Decidió ignorar las pullas del rubio y dirigirse hacia la chimenea. Esperó a que su acompañante entrara con él y tomando un puñado de Polvos Flú, desaparecieron con destino al Ministerio.

El puto Ministerio de Magia que le había arrebatado todo, pensó Draco, con resentimiento. Le parecía mentira que estuviera pisando ese lugar repleto de imbéciles, que se creían que tenían el derecho de juzgar a los demás, con el objetivo de pedir trabajo. Aunque no le parecía más increíble que estar acompañado del mismísimo San Potter y que éste lo ayudara a conseguir uno. Era bastante obvio que las influencias del héroe servirían, si no lo estuviera ayudando a él.

Pasearon por todos los departamentos del Ministerio, averiguando y preguntando si alguien no tendría un puesto de trabajo para Draco, pero todos ponían la misma cara de circunstancias y respondían siempre un escueto "No". A los idiotas ni siquiera les preocupaba que fuera el jodido Potter quien les estuviera preguntando, en cuanto notaban su presencia, la respuesta era rotunda y sin vacilación. Vale, Draco sabía que lo odiaban y que su apellido no era bien visto, era consciente de esos hechos, pero no había sabido hasta qué punto estaban tan mal las cosas para él. Primero, lo habían rechazado en Hogsmeade cuando estaba buscando un lugar dónde poder alojarse; y ahora, era rechazado por todo el Mundo Mágico –en teoría- al buscar un trabajo. No quería sentirse desalentado, pero la realidad con la que sucedían las cosas comenzaba a abrumarlo.

─¿Quieres sentarte, Malfoy? Parece que vas a romperte en cualquier momento ─sugirió el Auror, reflejando preocupación en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

No le respondió, pero tomó asiento en una de las sillas de espera que se encontraban en el lugar y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. No podía dejar que la desesperación tomara el control, tenía que mantenerse fuerte y centrado. Tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Por el otro lado, Harry estaba a punto de mandar al carajo al Ministerio. No podía creer… no, mejor dicho, no quería creer que actuaran de esa manera. ¿Acaso no habían enfrentado dos guerras contra la discriminación? ¿Cuán hipócritas podían llegar a ser? Malfoy no había sido un mortífago, él mismo lo había confirmado y reafirmado muchas veces, incluso había estado presente en su juicio, donde había abogado a favor de los Malfoy por una razón; ellos habían sido absueltos por esa razón. ¿Nada había servido? ¿Nada se había aprendido? Se sentía impotente y furioso. Sólo le quedaba una opción, aunque apostaba que a Malfoy no le agradaría ni un poco y probablemente se negaría al principio.

Se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención del rubio, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

─Yo… sé que no te va a gustar, pero no tienes otra opción, Malfoy ─El aludido lo observaba como si se hubiera vuelto loco y lo cierto es que tenía razón en mirarlo así─. Como nadie te quiere dar trabajo; no, cállate, déjame terminar. Como decía, como nadie quiere darte trabajo y no posees ningún tipo de estudio o fuente de ingresos; yo te ofrezco uno: ser mi secretario hasta que consigamos algo.

Malfoy abrió y cerró la boca cual pez fuera del agua, en shock, hasta que se recuperó y se abalanzó contra Harry, empotrándolo contra la pared.

─¿¡Te volviste loco!? ¿¡Acaso quieres humillarme más, Potter!? ─rugió el rubio, demasiado cerca del rostro del Auror.

─¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Pero considerando que nadie te quiere aquí, no te queda otra opción! Y dudo que quieras seguir viviendo en mi casa ─espetó Harry, alejando al otro de un empujón. La manos le cosquillearon al hacer contacto con el pecho de Malfoy, e ignoró por qué se había sentido tan nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca.

─¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué lo haces, Potter? ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué siempre estás salvándome? ¡No se supone que lo hagas! ─gritó, agitado.

─Porque soy así, Malfoy, esto es lo que soy. No hay trampas, no hay trasfondos; simplemente, busco ayudarte porque al contrario que tú o que todos los demás, yo sí sé diferenciar ─replicó, más tranquilo al ver que el rubio se calmaba y tomaba asiento nuevamente.

─Que te jodan, Potter. No conocí a nadie más idiota que tú… pero aceptó. De todas formas, no me daré por vencido y seguiré buscando otro trabajo, así que no te acostumbres ─bufó el ex Slytherin.

Harry se alegró de ver que el Malfoy al que él conocía estaba en pie otra vez, sin querer cuestionarse por qué, ya luego tendría la noche para divagar estupideces como siempre.

─¿No tienes que trabajar? ¿O es que tienes privilegios por ayudar a alguien también? No que me extrañara ─comentó el rubio con sorna.

─Hoy me tomaré el día. Todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente ─sentenció para pesar de su nuevo asistente.

Presentía que los días con Malfoy iban a ser relativamente largos. Ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar en que, si en dos días muchas cosas habían cambiado, en tres meses ¿qué pasaría?

* * *

… **¿Continuará?**

* * *

**N/A: _¡Beeeeeelloooooooooooo! Ah, parece que esta semana es semana de actualizaciones. xD. Pónganse felices y salten, (?. Y sí, porque lastimosamente empecé la facu, T.T. Imagínense que si tarde ya de por sí, lo que va a pasar ahora. :S. Na, mentira, xD, seguiré tratando de actualizar antes de cumplir una semana. Aunque ahora me pasé... Eh, bueno, detalles, detalles (?. _**

**_Ya saben, sugerencias/opiniones/crucios/advertencias/todo lo que quieran, pueden dejarlo por escrito en un hermoso y decorativo review que tendrá mucho valor para su humilde autora -Léase: yo-. _**

Gracias infinitas a **lucas1177, Ali loves choco (que por cierto, cuando quiera fija fecha de casamiento, :P), liziprincsama, jessyriddle, Lily Dangeuros Black, Kuroneko1490, susigabi, ValeryVampire, kasandra potter, AnataYume, xonya11, JAFRYN, NUMENEESSE, Shirokyandi **y **Blacky-Yuuki **por sus hermosos reviews, son tan lind s, (L). También gracias a todos los que agregaron a Favoritos y Follows este fic.

**_Gracias infinitas y más allá a Maye Malfter por ser tan linda y betear este fic, (L. _**

**_Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer. _**


End file.
